Bathing in the Day Time
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: She sat still in the lukewarm water, her eyes focusing on the water dripping off the faucet and into the tub. A tear escaped her eye and began rolling down her cheek. She wasn't going to bother wiping her tears away, more would only appear and take its place.


She sat still in the lukewarm water, her eyes focusing on the water dripping off the faucet and into the tub. A tear escaped her eye and began rolling down her cheek. She wasn't going to bother wiping her tears away, more would only appear and take its place. Her bare breasts, hanging just below the water, ached in pain and her skin formed goose bumps as the cool air hit her damp skin. A whimper escaped her mouth as she heard the sound of a slamming door.

"Shego," a voice called.

She said nothing, only fought back the tears harder as she heard footsteps coming near her.

"Shego!" the voice said again, this time with a hint of frustration in the caller's voice. "Shego, where are you? I need you!"

_He needs me_, she thought. Every time her heart let out a loud, thunderous thump, the footsteps grew nearer.

"Shego, this isn't funny!" the voice said from outside the bathroom door. "SHEGO—"

She didn't jump when he came bursting into the bathroom door, nor did she scream or cry out; Shego only continued to focus on the faucet, she couldn't bear to see his face right now.

"Shego, I've been calling you," he said with that familiar tone of frustration in his voice. He was quiet for a moment. Only for a moment, though, he has never been too good at coping with silence. "I… I've thought up my latest scheme and, well, I need you to go steal a rare chemical, located on the island of… Shego, why are you taking a bath? It's in the middle of the day."

Again, she said nothing, did nothing, and looked as though she were the only person in the room. Another teardrop rolled down her cheek and dropped into the water.

He sat down beside the tub, where her clothes lay scattered, and his hand grabbed ahold of hers. "Uh, Shego, is something the matter?" he asked, careful not to anger her (he's hasn't quite mastered the art of female emotions). "You know you can tell me… whatever it is that's bothering you. Was it something I said or did?"

A small laugh left her mouth and she turned to the man, her eyes red and misty, and squeezed his hand lightly. "You know I love you, right?" she said in a wobbly voice.

His eyes, for a moment, grew wide in fear. Though he is well aware of her feelings towards him, it is a rare moment to hear them in words. Usually she says it during one of their especially exciting romps or whenever they're cuddling in the quiet evening and those are the only appropriate words to say, but never naked and weeping in the bathtub.

"Shego…"

She let go of his hand and turned back to the faucet, it no longer dripped. A few times her mouth opened, as if wanting to speak, but the words never escaped and they continued to sit in silence. His hand took hold of hers again and, shaking, placed a gentle kiss on the back and held it tightly.

She took a deep breath and, finally, wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

His hand let go of hers and his arm dropped to the ground in shock. His other hand grabbed the edge of the tub to prevent himself from falling to the ground completely. Suddenly he felt an ache in his stomach, like he might puke. His mind raced with questions, but only one seemed to come out: "How did this happen?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him and he elaborated, "I thought we were being careful. We were careful, Shego! I usually wear a… and you usually have… We were careful! How did this happen?"

After the words were said, he suddenly recalled the many times they hadn't been careful. The countless times they had made love without a condom or without Shego on birth control. The careless mornings, afternoons and nights they spent eager to touch each other without worrying about protection.

"Are you absolutely… positively sure about this," he asked. "I mean, those pregnancy tests aren't entirely accurate, you know. Let me see the test, maybe you got the colors wrong. I think pink means not pregnant." He crawled to the trash can, not trusting himself to walk at a time like this, beside the toilet and started rummaging through it.

"I didn't take a test," she said. "I haven't been feeling well lately, so this morning I went to the doctors to see what was up."

"And?"

"_And_? Whaddya mean by 'and'? And they told me I was pregnant," she said defiantly.

She lowered her head to look at the water, it waved calmly by her sudden outburst, as Drakken slowly made his way back to the tub. He looked at her face, down her chest, and stopped at her belly. Water covered her stomach and he could hardly see it, but still he wondered if he could see a bump or feel movement. Yesterday he did notice Shego looked a little bloated—he learned pretty early on in their relationship that subjects like that weren't okay to bring up into conversation—but never thought it was because a baby was growing inside of her.

Carefully he rolled up his sleeves and calmly rested one hand on her belly—he could feel nothing. His gaze slowly moved up to her face; her eyes dropping to the hand on her stomach. "So what do we do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she answered.


End file.
